


Confined

by Aquazye



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Slow Build, Smut, like very slow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 04:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10586724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquazye/pseuds/Aquazye
Summary: He dryly gulped as the realisation weighed down on him like an anchor. Trapped with Komaeda in the library until God knows when. Could this be Monokuma's motive?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is honestly my first smut so sorry if it's a bit rough? I was kind of embarrassed to put this on A03 but oh well I can't go back now. I hope you guys like it?? Also just a notice that this is a really slow fic so be warned!

It was a cold, foggy evening and Hajime couldn't remember the last time they've had a day like this, considering that that this island was supposed to have an "endless summer", or was that just Monokuma's big talk? He was grabbing lunch by the cafeteria, stuffing some rice into his bowl. Sonia approached him with an impatient look plastered on her face.

"Oh, Hinata-san!" she exclaimed as she leapt across the platform, her front hair coiling as she did so. Hinata reluctantly placed his plate of food down and looked at Sonia, gesturing her to tell him what she wanted to ask. Sonia composed herself properly to maintain her "princess demeanour" that Hinata was still uncertain if she had in the first place.

"I do not mean to bother you at such a time but," she said, intertwining a strand of her hair, "Is it assented with you if I sent you on a little quest?"

Why did Sonia make sure it was okay before asking him to do something for her? She was the Super High School Level Princess, after all, and she always ordered Kazuichi to do things for her without question.

"I wasn't really doing anything anyway, so sure" Hinata lied, ignoring the blatant bowl of rice beside him. He wasn't really planning to eat it though, after yesterday's trial, hunger never occurred to him. His stomach began to churn, being reminded of that horrible event. Dammit, why did it have to be this way?

Sonia looked at him with worry, but Hinata waved it off and said it's fine. She nodded with understanding, not long before she got back to the original topic at hand.

"Much obliged, Hinata-san!" she thanked, "You see, I've picked up interest for 'Genocide through History and Famous Stories of Blood Thirst' by Lilith Crabtree"

Ignoring the horrific title, Hinata could only assume she was talking about a book. Sonia proposed a piece of paper to him with the title and author written on it, as if she knew he would forget. He thumbed the paper, admiring her immaculate handwriting before he quickly swept it away in his pocket.

"Tanaka-san mentioned it to me, actually. It's located in the library in the non-fiction section, you should distinguish it by its dark and eerie cover immediately" she stated, articulating every word to make sure he didn't miss anything.

"You want me to get it for you, right?" Hinata asked as if it wasn't obvious enough already.

"If it's not too much trouble!" she blurted, holding her hands together and standing rather uncertainly as if she knew Hinata would ask her further questions.

"I don't mean to sound rude or anything," he said honestly, "but why can't you go to the library yourself?"

Sonia's face suddenly washed away with fret, and all her colours were drowned out. She began to entwine her fingers together. Soon after she finally regained the vibrant princess façade to her face. The blonde haired princess exchanged an apathetic smile.

"I just realised that I have arranged plans with Tanaka-san tonight, au revoir!"

Before Hinata could even react, she turned her face abruptly and began to walk. He started pondering about what made her look concerned before, but decided not to pry further. Hinata watched Sonia's lithe body walk hurriedly away from him. Something wasn't right.

~•~

Before Hinata arrived to the library, he received some slight rain from the cloudy weather. It wasn't enough to make him drenched, it was just sprinkling. With the paper in his pocket, he entered. As he closed the door, the sound of the sprinkling rain became faint. He'd forgotten how quiet the library was, no one really came here unless they needed something urgent, except-

"Hinata-kun! I didn't think you would come to the library at this time," Hinata turned to the voice, and there sat Nagito Komaeda, reading whatever he was reading on an excessively large table. It probably just looked like that since there was no one else but him. Hinata sighed and took the piece of paper from his pocket, ignoring Komaeda. He was fixated on helping Sonia at the moment, and Nagito was the last person he wanted to deal with.

"Oh, you're here for a reason, Hinata-kun?" Komaeda asked with curiosity, staring at the paper clenched in Hinata's hand.

"I'm here to find a book for... someone" Hinata said carefully not to mention Sonia, he didn't feel like talking right now. He mentally berated himself as he saw Komaeda's mouth begin to move.

"Ah, who may that be?" Komaeda pressed further and before Hinata knew it, the white haired boy was already out of his seat, "I can help you find whatever it is you are looking for, that is if you can accept assistance offered by garbage like me,"

What Hinata was looking for seemed to be more important than Nagito's book, apparently. He ignored the typical response of self deprecation. He did, however, not really know his way around the library. This place was far bigger than any library he has ever seen, and he'd only been here twice. He figured it would probably be best to get a helping hand from someone who most likely comes here everyday.

"Actually, erm, Komaeda," Hinata said with slight hesitation, directing his gaze at him "Sonia is looking for.."

Before Hinata could continue, Komaeda rudely interrupted him. "Ah, so Sonia sent you here so she could avoid dealing with me, I assume"

"No that's- wait, what‽" Hinata raised his voice in ire, feeling betrayed. Was this why Sonia was acting weird a few moments ago? He suddenly remembered the time when Mahiru sneakily shifted her job of feeding Nagito, when he was tied up, to him. Hinata tried to calm himself down. He guessed it can't be helped. With Komaeda's erratic behaviour, you wouldn't know what he plans to do. He hated the way people always relied on him with anything that had to do with Nagito. He isn't some messenger boy for him.

"Um, Hinata-kun," Komaeda quietly said with a vague smile, "It would be appreciated if you could lower your voice in the library"

"Wh- There's no one even here." he responded rather exasperated, wandering off with no distinctive reason. Boy, was he pissed. People will find any excuse to avoid Komaeda, and for a slight moment, Hinata felt sorry for him.

The faint sound of sprinkling outside soon began to increase in volume outside, interrupting his train of thought. This wasn't normal rain! Just then, a Monokuma announcement played and his heart dropped for a second.

"Ahem, may I have your attention?" the notorious voice called from the speaker, "There will be an upcoming thunder storm along with a monsoon. This shouldn't be dismissed as a 'typical storm'. If you don't want to die early, you'd probably wanna resort to your closest shelter, or stay in the current place you're in, you do you. Not that I really care anyways, don't get the wrong idea. But, it would be a real pity if you died meaninglessly without a class trial, how despairingly boring! Upupupu!"

And with that, the television switched off. A thunder storm, with a monsoon?Hinata sometimes really wondered if Monokuma has absolute power, over the weather too, maybe. He rubbed the silly thought aside. Either way, what amazing "luck" Hinata had. To top it off, he's stuck with _him_. He dryly gulped as the realisation weighed down on him like an anchor. Trapped with Komaeda in the library until God knows when. Could this be Monokuma's motive? But then how–

"Ah, what horrible luck of mine that I seemed to drag you in, Hinata-kun" Komaeda uttered through the faint sound of rain.

Hinata looked around uncomfortably. "I-we may be able to get home safely? I mean, w-"

Komaeda's pupils dilated, "That's a terrible idea, Hinata-kun! You shouldn't suggest such things in a fatal situation, especially with someone like me" he protested, furrowing his eyebrows like he was worried. Hajime nodded, he knew it was a stupid idea anyway. Knowing Komaeda's unpredictable and almost unreal luck, he would probably get struck by lightning.

"Y-you're right," Hinata breathed a heavy sigh, pursing his lips as he tried to think of any solution that came to mind. No matter how hard he tried, it always came down to accepting the reality that he had to stay here. In the library. With a boy who he trusted and who betrayed him. With a boy who second handedly murdered his friends.

Hinata looked at the white haired boy standing in front of him, and in return Komaeda exchanged a smile with that manipulative way of his. It wasn't that Komaeda was pressuring Hinata to do anything as of that moment, but the way his eyes curved upwards along with his eerily forced (but somewhat refreshing) smile made Hinata's heart skip. From fear, of course. He studied his superficial visage once more.

It reminded him of the first time they met on that island, the smile that made Hajime forget about all of his worries, the same smile that deceived him during the first trial. He actually believed his stupid façade at one point. His head was drowning with all these unwelcome thoughts that he didn't even realise Komaeda was moving towards him.

"It must be extremely unpleasant," Komaeda hummed as he locked his eyes with Hinata's, "Having to deal with someone as hopeless as me until the storm subsides"

Hajime felt extremely uneasy, his body tensing at his personal space being forayed. "F-forget about that!" he spat as he managed to regain the acceptable distance between them, "What are we going to eat?"

"Hm," Komaeda hummed "that would be a problem if this storm went on for more than a day or two

"If that situation ever comes though, Hinata-kun, you are more than welcome to feast on my disgusting body. I know I won't be as delectable as you might wish I am, but for surviv-"

"Oh shut up!" Hinata interjected, "Just listening to you blather is enough to make someone go mental"

Komaeda obeyed and made sure not to open his mouth again. Suddenly the lights began to flicker, and just before Hinata thought their predicament couldn't get any worse, the lights blacked out completely. He thought back to Togami's murder, and how the lights went out right before he died. His heart started to palpitate. All that was seen was the dim moonlight from the window.

"It's okay, Hinata-kun!" Komaeda exclaimed as he fumbled with something in the pocket of his parka. Was it a knife, was this Komaeda's plan? Komaeda inched closer, and Hinata felt a bead of sweat, trickling down his forehead. With a quick and steady swipe, Komaeda's entire face lit up as something, that he assumed was a match, ignited. He heaved a sigh of relief. For some reason, it was quite enjoyable looking at the features of Nagito's face with the light shining on him. His cloudy eyes glistened, and the silver and slight tinge of pink on his hair became more admirable. Wait, why was he-? Vanishing the questionable notion from his mind, he looked away.

"Y-you have a matchbox with you," Hinata finally was able to muster up, "Just what types of things do you keep in your pockets‽"

Komaeda smiled and Hinata wanted to punch him right there. "I'm glad you are curious about a piece of garbage like myself, Hinata-kun," he continued, expression almost fanatical, "But this matchbox was only a form of my luck gathering itself into a beacon of hope!"

His eyes began to swirl and Hajime wished he didn't speak.

"Its life shining through the canopies of our hopeless situation!"

Right now, the match in his hand was the scariest thing ever. Almost naturally, Hinata walked to him and grabbed the match in between his fingers. Komaeda's breath hitched in his throat from the close proximity until Hinata walked towards a conveniently placed candle and lit its wick. He tossed the match aside and turned to the confused boy behind him.

"If-if I'm going to be trapped in a library with you, please don't make it weird," Hajime said simply. Komaeda's eyes curved upwards in an innocent way and Hinata wanted to castrate him for that.

"O-of course, Hinata-kun, I was too caught up in my thoughts just then," Komaeda stated, his eyes not leaving the burning candle in front of him.

Hinata took the opportunity to stare at Komaeda, the lustre of the flame carving his features. Now that he took the time to scan his face, Komaeda had long lashes for a boy. Disheveled white hair, too. Almost instinctively, Hinata moves to him and runs his fingers through Komaeda's hair.

Hinata's sudden touch rouses Komaeda, and Komaeda let out an embarrassing moan that he was barely able to suppress. Hinata's hand stiffens for a second, but he doesn't let go of his hair. He runs down further, his fingers wondering through his tangled locks. His hair is messier then he had thought. Komaeda was lightly humming until Hinata's hand was no longer there, and Komaeda was about to grab his hand to gesture him to continue from the absence, but stopped himself in time.

"I-I'm so very sorry, Hinata-kun!" the other began to gibber, "My h-hair must be outright disgusting to your Super High School Level standards, I didn't even think about that! Surely, if my selfish self would have stopped you, then you would be saved from my unruly hair. I'm confused as to why someone with such soft, delicate, lovely fingers– would– ah–"

Komaeda was wrapping his hands around his body to contain himself, muttering nonsense that wasn't coherent enough for Hinata to understand. He began to see drool cascading down the other's lip lower lip, and cursed himself for feeling arousal. He just wished he could shut him up somehow, maybe kiss him to silence his incessant self loathing. Any excuse to-

"Hinata-kun, a scenario like this is perfect for a stepladder like me, so use me as you will"

That was enough for an excuse. Hinata leaned in awkwardly and kissed him. It was a closed mouth kiss at first, since Komaeda had to take in the shock before he could process what was happening. The other boy hesitantly opened his lips. The kiss began to pick up roughness and soon Komaeda was moaning softly into Hinata's warm mouth. Their tongues intertwined as Hinata pushed Komaeda on the spine of a bookshelf behind him. They parted to take a quick breath.

"Ngh– H-Hinata-!" Komaeda whimpered meekly. He couldn't even say the honorific properly, which oddly stimulated Hinata.

Hinata felt the fabric of his jeans grow more uncomfortable by the second, and he felt his tie being tugged on. Komaeda was probably in the same situation, so Hinata let him unbutton his shirt until his whole chest was exposed. Komaeda made a small noise of pleasure as he placed his hands on Hinata's abs. His hands began to slide down Hinata's heaving chest, down to his jeans. Komaeda placed his hand on Hinata's bulging crotch.

"Komaeda– fuck!" breathed Hinata hoarsely.

"Hinata-kun," Komaeda's fingers were circling on Hinata's hard-on, as his other hand gripped the other boy's back for support, "Let me be of use to y-you, please"

Komaeda was salivating.

Hinata was panting.

It was obvious they were both needy, but Hinata didn't want to throw away his pride yet. He placed his hands under Komaeda's chin and tilted his head until Hinata's eyes met his. The desperation in Komaeda's eyes was painful.

"Y-you're going to obey me, okay?" Hinata said, trying his best to come out as demanding, "You're going to make me- ah- feel good and then... And then I might pay you back."

Komaeda was already positioning Hinata to the back of the wall and reaching for his zipper as he kneeled down. He felt his dick being grabbed and suppressed a moan.

"Ahh, you're so big!" Komaeda breathed, his eyes dilating and smile curving, "Will my mouth suffice?"

Komaeda wrapped his lips around the tip and Hinata moaned. The white haired boy's hand was lazily following along the mouth, guiding every step. He then caressed the tip with his pink tongue.

"H-ah" Hinata moaned to the wet touch. "Komae–ah!"

Komaeda suckled on his balls and  
softly stretched the skin. Then he licked his length from the bottom and worked his way to the tip where he sucked hard. Hinata's reality slowly faded with every movement of Komaeda's mouth he could process. He looked down at him. He was so cute the moment their eyes met, but then Komaeda fixed his eyes on his dick again and went as deep as he could. Hinata's entire body vibrated and he threw his hands back, trying to grip onto the wall.

Holy shit, Hinata has never felt anything like it. Komaeda sloppily sucking his cock, deepthroating every few seconds, licking his fucking shaft and trying everything to make Hinata climax. Komaeda quickened his pace and Hinata swore he could see his life flash. The wetness of Komaeda's mouth around his throbbing dick. Shit, he began to thrust into his mouth and fuck it like a whore. Shit, shit. He thrusted deeper and- fuck!

"FUCK!"

He grabbed Komaeda by his hair and pushed him down as far as he could, startling the other. He came into his mouth hard. The white viscous was seeping through Komaeda's mouth, and the sight made Hinata bite his lip. Komaeda pulled himself back as Hinata's load poured out of his mouth.

"Ah, Hinata-kun came a lot!" he said as he licked the semen around his lips.

Hinata's panting was extremely audible and he tried to settle down.

Even though Komaeda felt undeserving, Hinata jacked him off and was rewarded with many, many noises. They then waited together for the storm to cool down in silence.

**Author's Note:**

> brb gonna bathe in 5 gallons of holy water.


End file.
